villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shin Uchiha
Shin Uchiha is the main antagonist of Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring. He has a grudge against Sasuke Uchiha for killing Itachi Uchiha. He desires to recreate the Akatsuki with his clones by the same name, Shin Uchiha. He is a student and test subject of the legendary Sannin, Orochimaru. Personality Shin Uchiha strongly dislikes Sasuke Uchiha for his involvement in Itachi's death. He feels that Sasuke is a disgrace to the Uchiha clan. However, it was revealed by Orochimaru that Shin was a non-Uchiha who was obsessed with Itachi. Shin has a desire to recreate the Akatsuki as well to carry out his goals. After fighting Naruto and Sasuke, he states that the idea of peace is absurd since it halts the evolution of mankind. Shin seems to care little for his clone's safety as seen when he used one of them (who was with him) as a shield to block Sasuke's fireball technique. In fact, Shin only views his clones not as his sons but as tools to help replace damaged organs. In his conversation with Sakura, he told her that it is natural for mankind to wage war and that it is normal towards the evolution of humanity. History Shin was once one of Orochimaru's test subjects where he was tested upon because of his special genetic makeup. He used to work alongside the Sannin but at some point Shin became obsessed with the Uchiha Clan and began to imitate them. He later took the clones from Orochimaru and left his organization so that he can recreate the Akatsuki. Shin Uchiha first appeared in a hideout outside where he told his son that he thinks Sasuke is a disgrace to the Uchiha clan. He also comments on wanting to revive the Akatsuki organization. When a spying creature saw that Sarada Uchiha was going to look for her father with her friend Chocho, Shin decided to send his son to kidnap her. His efforts to kidnap her was thwarted as the Seventh Hokage, Naruto came to protect them. He later appears with his son Shin telling him that it is now time for them to go on the offensive. He teleported to the area where Naruto and Sarada was at and immediately began to attack. He was immediately intercepted by Sasuke and the two began to fight. Shin ultimately had the upperhand in this fight and was about to kill Sasuke but he was knocked back by a powerful punch from Sakura. He was too injured to put up a fight and was about to get captured by Naruto and Sasuke to be interrogated along with his son. However, one of his spying creatures teleported them to safety with Sakura as a captive. He has Sakura perform surgery on him since he had taken a massive blow from her. Sakura has some concern for his son's safety but Shin said why would she care so much for his own son. After the surgery was done, Shin fought Sakura. In his battle against her, Sasuke showed up in Susano and cut off one of his arms. He was about to escape with his space-time jutsu to get a new organ from a clone but he was stabbed by his clones. Shin asks his clones why they betrayed him and their response was that they did not need a father any longer. As the battle between Team 7 and the Shin clone army raged on, Shin attempts to escape again with his space-time jutsu this time by taking Sarada and Chocho as hostages. However, Sarada killed the creature that tried to capture her and her friend. Shin was disappointed and sat back to see Sarada fight his clones. Category:Naruto Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Parents Category:Leader Category:Enigmatic Category:Ninjas Category:Male Category:Obsessed Category:Betrayed Category:Murderer Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Power Hungry